


Your Own Hell

by ftlow



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: NCIS (CBS)'s characters go above and beyond for their jobs. Some days are worse than others. Featuring CBS's NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS: New Orleans plots, characters and footage.Music: 'Til It Happens To You by Lady Gaga and Fear by Pauley Perrette.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Your Own Hell




End file.
